


Nao's Boys

by Nerdy_Girly_1996



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Girly_1996/pseuds/Nerdy_Girly_1996
Summary: This is based on the Fuji On Demand and Netflix Japanese show Good Morning Call. This takes place during that time that Yuri gets Uehara to confess his feelings for Nao while Nao listens behind the door. The catch is though, before this confession, Nao and Daichi got together the day before and started dating. I'm using the eng subtitles so not all may be correct.
Relationships: Shinozaki Dachi/Yoshikawa Nao, Uehara Hisashi/Yoshikawa Nao
Kudos: 2





	Nao's Boys

"Do you like Nao?"-Yuri

"Yeah I do."-Uehara

That moment kept replaying in Nao's mind. Had Uehara said something yesterday before things would be different but now she is dating Daichi. She really cared for Daichi. The shared kiss they had only hours ago, intensified her feeling for him. She loved that fact that Daichi was always there for her and always looking out for her. He even helped find Yuri's ring and tried to act as if he didn't help her. She never realized how dedicated he really was to her. It was his unwavering kindness and consideration that made her give Daichi a chance. But that kiss that one moment changed her views of him forever. All this was running through her mind as Uehara opened her bedroom door and she fell backwards. She quickly got up and slammed the door shut.

They wrestled with the door for a minute, each pulling on different sides. Finally Uehara said "It's true."

Nao stayed in her room, still lying on her bedroom floor up against the door. She didn't move, she had no idea what to say, do, even feel. She didn't even know how long passed before Uehara knocked on her door again. He told her she'd be late, and she told him to go on ahead.

She quickly got dressed and checked her phone, it was Daichi, they had agreed to walk to school together and he was waiting for her outside. She quickly raced downstairs. She wondered if Uehara saw Daichi in front of their building. As soon as she saw Daichi all she could focus on was his silly smile and his blushing cheeks. This caused her to blush and smile too. She never had a boyfriend before so she didn't know how to greet him. She simply stood really close in front of him and said hi.

Daichi grabbed her backpack for her and asked "How'd you sleep Nao?"

"Good, I was really tired and Yuri and Takuya finally left so the house was quieter."

"So now it's just you and Uehara there again."

"Ya." Nao said as she looked away from Daichi. She didn't want him to see her redden, she wasn't ready to talk about what happened with Uehara. She honestly didn't even know how to feel.

"So did you tell him we're dating?"

"No, I didn't have a chance. I went to bed right away after Yuri left." Nao hated lying to Daichi but she also knew how jealous he already was of Uehara and didn't want to get into that yet.

"So..." but Daichi was interrupted by Marina and Mitsuishi running towards them.

"Hey you guys, you better hurry schools about to start and they'll lock us out pretty soon."

Nao, Daichi, Marina and Mitsuishi began running fiercely into the school


End file.
